1. Technical Field
Exemplary aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, and a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus that prevents image degradation due to a transfer failure such as insufficient transfer or overcharged transfer, by adjusting an electric current that flows in a transfer nip in accordance with an image area ratio.